Aurora Borealis and Company
Aurora Borealis and Company is a 2018 Canadian animated series, created and written by Malucia Jimski. It originally aired on Teletoon in Canada, Cartoon Network in the USA, and CVT Kids in CalicoValdezland. Plot The series focuses on Aurora Pekkanen (voiced by Samanta Huvaari), a famous Finnish teenager who is in a band called Aurora Borealis, and her trips around Europe (and sometimes some other countries), and their rivalry with the Soviets, a Russian band of communists lead by Younghee Byeol (voiced by Jamie Chung), who try to push Aurora down the roster so they can be the most popular band and dominate Europe, eventually the world. Characters Aurora Borealis *Samanta Huvaari as Aurora Pekkanen, the lead singer of Aurora Borealis. *Lily Margles as Marja-Liisa Lahti, the very feminine member of the group. She loves British culture and is a complete fangirl when it comes to things from England (such as Doctor Who, Shakespeare and Arthurian legends). *Nilla McCullogh as Johanna Mustonen, a member of the group who wears dark colours often, and can get angry easily. *Jeannie de Bosse as Helena Laukkanen, the energetic member of the group who is almost always happy. The Soviets *Jamie Chung as Younghee Byeol, the lead singer. She is known for being very beautiful and seductive, but also evil, rude and selfish. She is from South Korea and the only member not to be Russian. *Mila Kunis as Olga Yanovich, a seductive Russian girl who hates being mistaken for Irish or Scottish due to her red hair. *Lela Kazinska as Anna Dimitry, the violent blonde who can't stay calm around weapons, especially an AK-47. She often tells people to go to gulag, and is the only member not to be seductive. *Gabby Carel as Nadia Ivanov, like Younghee and Olga, is beautiful and seductive. She has tan skin and short purple hair. Aurora's Groupies *Nola Jules as Tiina Busters, a Finnish girl. *Kelly Macdonald as Cassie MacScott, a feminine girl from Scotland who can sometimes scare people when angry. She is not doing this to be mean, but to get bad people to leave her and her friends alone. She is proud of her heritage. *Esther Sullivan as Dagmar and Zaiga, from Iceland and Latvia respectively. Dagmar can sometimes be overly proud of herself, and Zaiga can be cowardly. Zaiga also bares a strong resemblance to Nadia. *Vannie Sutherland as Eugenia "Gia" Lombardi, an Italian girl who is always trying to make Kowalski happier, and often fails. She can also be flirty due to being from Italy. *Kaley Hale as Kowalski, the least happy of them all. She is Polish and is often mocked by the Soviets, causing her to be grumpy. *Svetoslava Jankovic as Svetlana, the only good Russian. She is against communism and is kind and caring. *Koppley, introduced in Trip to Britain, is the woman who plans all of Aurora's gigs for their stay in England. *The Aurora Girls, a group of teenage girls from London who are fans of Aurora Borealis. They get more screen time in Trip to Britain. The Soviet's comrades *Lubova, a fangirl of the Soviets who wants to be in the band, but is rejected. Other characters *Baroness Nordica and Mother Russia, the personifications of Scandinavia and Russia. They often appear to help the groups. Nordica is also voiced by [[Samanta Huvaari. *Akiko Ayanaka, a half Japanese, half European girl who handles technology for Aurora. *Lotte Sivonen, the host of ''The Lotte Sivonen Show ''on Radio-Suomi, and one of the most famous radio hosts ever. *Agnieszka Kowalczek, Kowalski's cousin who appears in several episodes. *Marta, a one-time character who is from Andorra. She is a fan of Aurora. *Greta Borgsen, a one-time fan of Aurora from Denmark. *Blanka, a Hungarian talk show host who pretends to like Aurora while on air, but actually hates them as she only likes solo singers. *Miss Inga Birginsson, a Swedish talk show host who appears often. *Cousin Myrtle, Cassie's cousin back home in Scotland. International broadcast *TV3 Latvia *Nickelodeon , ETV (Estonia) *Lietuvos rytas TV , TV3 (Lithuania) *Cartoon Network (South Korea) *Nickelodeon (China) *Television Malta *Pop TV (Slovenia) *Cartoon Network (Poland) *Nickelodeon (Switzerland) *HRT1 (Croatia) *Nickelodeon (Albania) * Boing (Kuboia) Category:Animated series Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020s Category:2020 Category:Canada Category:2018 Canadian television series debuts Category:TV-14 Category:Fictional animated series Category:RKO Animation Studios Category:Resistance-Riviera Pictures Category:TV shows set in Finland Category:Pages with Dream Logos Wiki Pages Category:Cartoons Category:Aurora Borealis and Company